


Morning Routine

by devil



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: Ludo does his best to help with Buff Frog's morning routine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> By request, Ludo taking care of the babies. I'm worried I'm still a little rusty with writing, but hopefully this is fine ♥
> 
> Warnings for mentions of abuse

Ludo cracks an eye open. It was just about to become eight a.m. Since he's come to live with Buff Frog he's learned the other monster wakes up every day at eight and gets out of bed by--the house shakes, Ludo's side of the bed springs upwards--jumping out of bed. He winces. To avoid getting annoyed by it Ludo's body has been waking itself up everyday at 7:59. It was still kind of annoying.

The monster went above and beyond being a dad. Waking everyone up at eight sharp, taking them out swimming, making them breakfast, teaching them to hop. It seemed like so much. He could save a lot of work by just doing what his dad did, only giving him scraps, tossing him in the pool with no warning or instruction, throwing him up in the air to teach him to fly... There's a sinking feeling in his stomach. He forgot. He hated his father for all those things.

He rolls over, wrapping himself up in all the blankets, watching Buff Frog wake up the tadpoles. Each one got a kiss before being set down. It made Ludo a little jealous sometimes. Not because he wanted wake up kisses -- Buff Frog used to give him those too, until he yelled at him for waking him up. Though he did kind of miss those, too. No, he just wished his parents were this caring. They were with his older siblings, but by the time they had him they sort of just didn't care so much. They would have just slept in instead of taking care of him. Like Ludo was doing right now.

Ludo frowns. Sure, the Buff Babies weren't really his kids and he had a constant fear they would resent him their entire lives. But they were his boyfriends kids. And he didn't want to earn the title of lazy, uncaring, sort-of parent.

He crawls out of bed and throws his cloak on. Slowly he steps over to Buff Frog. This was very unlike him, to say the least, and he was worried Buff would tease him. Even though he knew that was silly. Because that's not the kind of person Buff Frog is. He stands there watching as Buff Frog kisses every single tadpole and places them on the ground. He's not too sure what to do, and it's not until the eleventh tadpole is placed he's noticed.

"Oh! Ludo. I did not see you there. It's a surprise to see you awake so early." Buff Frog leans over and places a kiss on his head too, before picking up the last tadpole. "Did you have bad hair dreams again?"

The smaller monster winces for the second time that morning. "N-no I just thought, maybe... I could help you with the tadpoles?" He tacks on a nervous laugh at the end, picking one of the babies up. It squirms around in his hands and hops back towards its dad.

"Ludo! I am so happy you want to be involved with the babies!" Buff Frog beams, picking up the baby and holding it out to him. "Here. Hold like this. You were squeezing Nadia."

"O-oh, sorry about that... Nadia." Ludo looks down at the baby. She seems more content now, even smiling up at Ludo. He smiles back at her. This wasn't so hard.

"Alright. Come now. We must do hopping practice." Buff Frog heads towards the main room of the house and all the tadpoles follow. Nadia jumps out of Ludo's arms to follow along. He trails on behind them.

“Wait, shouldn’t we do breakfast first?” Ludo pats on his stomach. It rumbles. 

Buff Frog laughs. “No, we work up an appetite doing this! It better this way.”

“Oh.” Is all Ludo says, sitting down in the living room while Buff Frog gets out charts and pictures of frogs hopping. 

Buff Frog squats down and jumps up high in the air. With each hop the house shakes a little. All the tadpoles do the same. Not as high of course, but still much higher than Ludo thought such small creatures could get. Ludo's eyes follow them up and down, up and down. Watching them was so fun, he can't help but smile.

"Ludo! You do not want to join us?" Buff Frog asks in between hops. 

The small monster cocks his head. He wasn't a frog, he wasn't meant to jump. But still, what was the harm? Ludo hops off the chair and jumps up and down. He barely makes it off the ground, punctuating each pathetic jump with a little whine. 

After a few moments he realizes he's now the only one jumping. All the tadpoles and Buff Frog are staring at him. A blush spreads across his cheeks, and he laughs nervously. This was like flying practice all over again. "I guess hopping just isn't for me?"

"It was very good for first time hopping! Do not worry Ludo!" Buff Frog claps his hands together. "Babies! Let's go do swim practices now!"

All of the children croak in excitement, hopping their way out the front door. Ludo starts to follow, but it stopped by Buff Frog who kneels down next to him. "Ludo, I do not know why you are trying to be part of this. But it is very appreciated. Thank you.'

The large monster cups the smaller's face for a second. Ludo's face lights up, eyes darting to the ground. He puts his tiny hand on top of Buff's large one. "You know, I just... thought maybe I should try to uhm. Bond with the children more, since we're going to be a big part of each others lives."

Buff Frog beams, picking up his boyfriend and placing him on his shoulder. He turns, planting a kiss on Ludo's cheek. Ludo giggles, holding onto Buff's head to keep from falling. "You make me very happy. I am so happy you are willing to help be parent to the children."

Those words make Ludo squirm. He wasn't sure if he was cut out for this kind of thing. He didn't want to be like his own parents. He didn't want these children to hate him. 

"They will love you," Buff Frog says, as if he knew what Ludo was thinking. "Please, do not worry." 

"Thanks," Ludo mumbles, hugging Buff's head. 

"We have to go now, the children are waiting!" Buff Frog heads towards the door. "I think you'll really like swimming practice -- you'll do great!"


End file.
